This invention relates to a system for guiding the blind for aiding those who have lost eyesight in reaching destinations without any trouble, such as visiting friends and public institutions, including government offices, banks, post offices, etc., by using an electronic guiding system.
Various attempts have been made to aid the blind. For example, the provision of guide plates having surface irregularities has become popular. The plates are placed at pedestrian crossings, railroad station platforms and passageways in public places. Traffic signals which produce musical sound for the blind have been also developed and installed in various busy intersection street corners. A device for continuously sounding a chime or ringing a bell has been developed for calling the attention of the blind that they are approaching street corners near schools for the blind or libraries offering books in braille where the blind are expected in a large number.
The facilities noted hereinabove for guiding the blind are undoubtedly a great help to the blind and their contribution to the promotion of the welfare of the handicapped is inestimable. However, they leave something to be desired. The guide plates are rather passive means for guiding the blind and they only play the role of enabling the blind to move around without any trouble. The traffic signal for the blind is means for ensuring that the blind can cross the street without any accident. It is true that the device for continuously sounding a chime or ringing a bell is undoubtedly a great help to the blind, like the traffic signals for the blind. However, one must admit that these devices merely perform the function of directing the blind at street corners or on station platforms, and that they are unable to guide the blind to specific destinations including public and private buildings and facilities. Inability of the devices of the prior art designed to guide the blind and direct them to their destination has cause immeasurable inconveniences and anxiety to the blind especially when they are near their destinations but lack the means of identifying the same.